Friendship or Love?
by JeffreyNero
Summary: Velvet and Angelina are close, but are drifting, what happens when Winter Katie Lea  steps into the picture? !FEMSLASH!  Velvet/Angelina/Winter
1. Chapter 1

_Great..._ A sigh escapes my lips as I try not to look disappointed. "Won't this be great? Us three friends, skating! FUN!" Velvet exclaims way to overly excited. I squint slightly over at Chris, who is shifting nervously from foot to foot. Maybe today is not gonna be the way I expected, I think, panning my gaze from Chris to Velvet, then back to Chris.

"Yeah, fun," I say, trying to keep the sarcasm from my voice. I do _**not**_ like being the third wheel in _**anything**_. Velvet doesn't seem to notice my annoyance and smiles, grabbing both mine and Chris's hand.

"This will be _**soooo**_ much _**fun**_!" Velvet squeals, a little to much out of her character. I roll my eyes, not like I can do anything about it.

_My name is Angelina Love, and as you can see, I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend Velvet Sky. Now I know what you're _**all **_thinking, ew lesbian, but that's not the case at all. Velvet and I have been friends since the 7th grade, when I came out of the closet as a _**bisexual**_. Not LESBIAN you hypocrites. Anyway, Velvet was one of the only people who knew that love is love and didn't give a shit if I got my kicks from females or males. Only a year later did she figure out that she, too, was bisexual. That's when we formed this bond of I'll tell you everything and in return, you do the same._

_We know all this shit on each other that if we ever did get in a fight, we had all the ammo we needed to make the other cry, so that's why we're such good friends, or so I thought. Velvet told me about her boyfriend, Chris Sabin, soon after I had come to terms of being in love with her. You'd think that that'd ruin our relationship, oh but I hadn't told her yet. Soon after I told her, she just smiled and said, _"I love you too Angie, now let's go get my nails done for my date with Chrissy!". _Not the response I was looking for, but oh well. Their relationship, which is doomed to end badly, has actually lived through two years. So that's how I ended up where I am now, still head over heels in love with Velvet who is in love with her boyfriend. What a life..._

"Angelina? **Hellllooo? **Earth to Angie!" Velvet snapped her fingers infront of my face twice, causing me to blink.

"What?"

"You were staring at that weird girl over there," Velvet says pointing over at a girl with brown hair and white dread extensions. I blink again, and look over at Velvet.

"No I wasn't"

"Yes, you were"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"_**NO!**_"

"Yes you were Angelina," Chris says, crossing his arms over his muscular chest, annoyance showing plainly in his face. I roll my eyes and pull at the laces on my ice skates, tightening them. I didn't even have time to respond to Chris before Velvet had dragged him onto the ice. I sigh softly. _So much for fun_... I think as I watch the two happily skate together.

"Angelina?" I look up and spot Alex Shelley, Chris's best friend, smiling at me.

"What do _**you **_want?" I say, and he just steps aside revealing the girl from earlier.

"Well, Angie, Katie-"

"Winter... I dislike the name Katie" 'Winter' interrupters Alex who rolls his eyes.

"Winter saw the you were all alone, and was wondering if you would like to spend some time with us" I raise a questioning eyebrow at Alex, pursing my lips.

"What is she? Your girlfriend?" Alex blushes.

"N-No Angelina! She's not! We actually just met 'cos she's a friend of a friend of mine's and-and"

"Shut up..." I say, then smile over at Winter nervously. "Sure, since my _friend_ is busy, I guess it won't hurt to" Winter smiles.

"C'mon then!" She says, dragging me out onto the ice by my hand. After a few moments, I relaxed with Winter and ended up having a great time. Her smile was as pretty as her aquamarine eyes, and her personality was bright, but most of the time Winter didn't speak. I didn't mind, she was a sort-of awkward presence.

* * *

After our two hours of skating was over, I bid goodbye to Winter and we exchanged numbers before I rejoined Chris and Velvet, who was pissed.

"Who is that?" She snaps, glaring at Winter as she rejoins her own group.

"That's Winter, I just met her... 'Lex introduced us, why?"

"_She's creepy... _To me, she screams major creeper"

"_**Don't**_ talk about _**her**_ that way" I snap all of a sudden jumping into defense mode.

"_Oooh_, Did I hit a nerve?" Velvet teases, laughing in that obnoxious way that only she does around Chris. I see the hurt in her eyes, like I belong to her. I resist the urge to scoff, I haven't been _hers_ in a long time.

* * *

I arrived at home around ten because Velvet claimed she had to eat something or she'd die. I don't know why they just drop me off before stopping to eat. I drop off my duffel bag by the door, before stomping up the stairs and into my room where I collapse on my bed. "Uhg," I groan, rolling onto my side and reaching over to turn on my radio, but before I could my phone rings. I roll my eyes and answer it. "Hello,"

"_Hey Angelina_" I smile at the sound of Winter's voice.

"Thank god it's you and not Velvet"

"_Why? What's wrong?_"

"She called you a _creeper_... Sometimes she's such an UHG!"

"_Aw now Angelina, don't call her that... Maybe she's __**jealous**__ of the __**chemistry **__**we **__**have**_" I frown, pondering it for a second. Maybe Velvet was jealous. Winter understood her and treated her like an equal, not like she's below or inferior to anyone.

"You know, I think you're right" I say with a smile, that disappears when the door bell rings. "I gotta go," I say, hanging up before hesitantly making my way down the stairs. I open the door and come face to face with Velvet. Wait, where's her attachment?

* * *

AHAH! Velvet x Angelina x Winter!  
for MMisery :) Yes, this will be a chapter story! I'm not done torturing Velvet, Angie and Winter yet!


	2. Chapter 2

A silence developed between us quickly. Only one of us has the balls to break it, and it wasn't me. "Hey Angelina," Velvet smiles at me and I squint.

"Velvet, what's going on? Where's you're permanent hip-attachment?" Velvet smiles.

"Chris went to join Alex at the arcade," I nod, crossing my arms over my chest and hugging my body slightly. _When did it get so cold outside? _I wonder to myself as Velvet shifts from foot to foot almost nervously.

"Would you like to come in?" Velvet nods, and I move so she can enter the cozy warmth of my house. She shrugs off her pink and white blazer before following me into the kitchen. She sits down at the island and sighs. I gaze over at her expectantly, waiting for her to crack and say something. She frowns and sighs.

"Look, Angie, I'm sorry about earlier... I didn't mean to offend you when I called your _friend_ a creeper," I snort rudely, leaning against the counter.

"I don't really _want _nor _need_ your apology," Velvet chews her lips slightly.

"Angelia, you know I wasn't trying to upset you,"

"But you did a pretty damn good job at it," I snap, glaring at her and she stands up abruptly.

"Angie, I really don't apreciate you being rude to me while I'm trying to apologize to you,"

"I don't apreciate you always inviting Chris to everything!" Velvet looks confused. "He goes everywhere with us... To the mall, ice skating, to the **BATHROOM**! Velvet, sometimes you need to take a break from your clingy borfriend," Velvet gapes at me. "If he has to go **everywhere **with you why don't you just replace me with him," Velvet storms out of the kitchen and I'm on her tail.

"I didn't come here to get yelled at," She snaps as she puts on her blazer.

"Well, what did you expect? Daisies and tulips?" Velvet opens the door with such force I thought it'd come off the hinges and continues out the door. "Velvet! I demand you answer me, _what the hell were you expecting?_" Velvet opens her car door and pauses for a second before climing in. There are crystal tears in her eyes.

"I was maybe expecting you to say, _'oh it's okay' _like all the times before," Velvet stares at me, probably just hoping I'll change my mind, and say it's okay.

"No, it's not okay... _I'm done with you_" I turn and walk right back in my house, slamming the door behind me. I climb the stairs rapidly, two at a time. I crash onto my bed with force, burying my face in my pillow. I sob quietly for a couple minutes before rolling onto my side to watch the clock tick into the early hours of the morning. I ignore my mom everytime she enters the room to check on me. My focus is on the clock as it ticks away the seconds, minutes, and hours.

I must have dozed off, 'cos when I wake it's twelve in the afternoon. There's a note on my beside table, most likely from my mom, but I don't read it. I trudge downstairs and into the kitchen, images playing in my mind from yesterday. I sniffle, and grab a coffee mug from the cabinet to make hot chocolate. It doesn't take long and I shuffle into the living room and curl up on the couch. Nothng could make me feel any better. I feel like shit but I'm not going back to her


	3. Chapter 3

_She called me five times_, I think as I check my cell phone. Every text she sent I deleted and every picture was too. She believed she could walk all over me, yeah, well that's bullshit. I sigh and walk down the stairs, spotting my brother playing video games with Alex on the couch.

"How'd you get in?" I ask the faux-hawked ball of pure energy who was Chris's best friend. He pauses the game and smiles back at me.

"Junior here let me in," I glare at my brother who was smiling innocently. Alex noticed the tension and jumped up quickly. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I sigh, and he follows me into the room of pure pain to my heart.

"What do you want Alex?" Alex frowns at me, taking a seat at the island int the middle of the room.

"Forgive Velvet, please?" I snort, and start to fix myself some hot chocolate.

"Did you really just ask me to forgive Velvet?" Alex nods, looking hopeful. "_No, Alex_" his balloon of happiness deflated quickly. "I'm not gonna let her walk all over me like that, playing with my heart," I put my coffee mug of water in the micro wave, and turn to face Alex.

"Angelina, please try to at least?"

"No Alex, and that's final"

Winter smiles at me from across the table where she was enjoying a cheeseburger and some fries. I don't even know why I invited her to lunch at McDonalds when, really, she was the reason for my split with Velvet. But, that's when I realized I didn't really care. "So you two _'broke up'_?" Winter asks, sipping from her tea.

"Yeah but, I'm so sick of her walking all over me" I say, and Winter nods at me.

"You were sick of it, but you still loved her," She says, her eyes seeming so deep peered into mine. "and you were tired of Chris, jealous of him" I snort.

"Jealous? _That's bullshit_" Winter rolls her eyes, sipping her tea as she fell into silence. I looked down at my own milkshake, the ones I devoured when I was upset. _Maybe I was jealous of Chris..._ I groan inwardly. _What the hell Angelina? You're jealous of a guy. _I find myself arguing... with myself over something Winter had said.

_He's got a dick_- I argue

_I have a pussy_- I retort snootily.

_He can satisfy her more that you can_- My mind says, at it echoes. My eyes widened, and Winter smirked.

"I am right"

_She is right... _I suck in a breath, and frown. "Yeah, maybe you are"

* * *

Aha! An update... that is really short... I tried, really I did people but I think I just need to start new stories and like, come back to these later...


End file.
